


「37」大风天不宜长途旅行

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 废稿，逻辑有限外星小作家橙×末世巫女小怡
Relationships: 丞异





	「37」大风天不宜长途旅行

\- 你好吗？

地球完了，除了这个冬天格外冷，还体现在他给院子里的果树绑塑料袋的时候看到蚂蚁的迁徙。蚂蚁已经发生了变异，抗低温，个头硕大，很可能再过一阵就开始吃人。

地球的最后一个冬天，范丞丞从天上掉了下来。倒不是宿命般地降落在谁的面前，是被路人连带着飞行器送到某地去——王家是本地一个较为乐善好施的家庭，也负责举办祭祀，这个时代大家都忙着活命和享乐，没有人愿意管闲事。

这是范丞丞第一眼看见他，王子异很怕冷，浑身包得严严实实，唯独硬生生露着脚踝，鞋子一黑一白，他袖着手，两个眼睛看过来。这眼睛横竖不知道怎么长的，连打量探究也显得十分茫然无辜。对视间刚巧起了一阵疾风，一棵树上的枯黄叶子浩浩荡荡地刮下来，像有生命似的，悲怆扑在他身上，几乎把王子异包在里面，顷刻间又委顿在地，范丞丞回望着，直看到他开口。

“哈喽，”王子异揣着手乐呵呵地笑，声音在口罩里显得闷闷的，“你的头发是红色的诶，好特别。”

01.

外星来客范丞丞清了清嗓子，发出一串咕噜咕噜的问候音节：“aro you celD？”

王子异拉下了口罩，露出很困惑的表情，这个陌生人又重复了一遍。他以为是英语，想了好一会儿是什么意思，说：Sorry，我英语水平蛮有限的。范丞丞看出他还是没听懂，手伸去耳后小心翼翼地拨动齿轮，脑子里咔哒一声，大约是找到普通话了，他呼了口气：“你好。”

“你好，”王子异眉头舒展开，跟他友好地点头，“你是外星游客嘛？”

范丞丞犹豫几秒，简单点了个头。

“太好了！”王子异性质高昂，手脚并用，唱着即兴拉普，对他做了一堆不知所云的套餐动作：“嘿满，我叫子异，欢迎你来到这里，这里不常下雨，阳光美丽，永远普照大地，你一定会喜欢人类给你惊喜，呼啦呼啦乌拉乌拉biubiubiu，bang！”

范丞丞举起一个手，接住他的空气子弹，很新奇：“你们地球人都这样打招呼吗？”

王子异沉吟半晌，摇摇头：“不是的，是我喜欢这样。”

“那你还挺快乐的。”范丞丞说。

“嗯！你们星球的人就长这样吗，还是为了来这里玩，可以进行调整，像某种障眼法。”

“是我自己捏的脸，”范丞丞问，“按你们的审美来说，我好看吗？”

王子异真诚点头：“很帅，我蛮喜欢的。”

范丞丞在心里长叹一口气。那我总不能说，不是的，我就长这样，地球人也长这样是因为我们的文明远远领先，早在他妈的一万年前就对猿类进行了基因干预引导人类进化成今天的样子我们已经监控和玩弄地球人好久好久了。

王子异浑然不知他的心理活动，介绍道：“这里是并州岛，原本是内陆，早几年水淹过来了，所以也就成了岛。”

对此范丞丞有所耳闻，地球并不宜居，剩下一批不愿意离开的人。他很好奇这是些什么人。他们遭受了数次陨石撞击，幸存者只剩下最后一块家园，虽然不只是这个岛，世界上还留有别的零星的高地和徘徊不愿离开的人，但他们也全然无意互相联系。

“好的，我们可以互相了解一下。”他说。

“哦，本人一米八六，未婚，职业是祭祀工作人员，爱好广泛，你对我印象还好吗？”

“挺好的，你长得很乖的样子。”范丞丞说。

王子异倒退着走路，方便跟他说话，闻言点点头：“这倒没错，大家都这么说。但是同时，我也是一名酷盖。”

“那你做过最酷的事是什么呢？”

“哼哼，说出来你都不信，有一次，我连跳了一天一夜的舞。”

范丞丞对地球的计时单位不熟悉，表情有点一言难尽，但王子异没注意，依然露出一点得意的神情：“知道了吧，我没有看起来那么乖。”

他催促道：“现在换你说了。”

“呃嗯，我来自很远很远很远的地方，职业是，作家？我来这里是度假的，也可以说是……采风。”

“好厉害啊，作家都好厉害，像这种艺术类的，我小时候也有接触，当时我学画画，画得还挺不赖的，因为多动症被老师劝退了，后来才去跳舞。”

他话还挺多。范丞丞想。

王子异又问：“你不是太阳系的呀？”

“不是，太阳系这么近，你们早该发现了，我也不是银河系的。”

“那我推测一下，你能来到这里，你们的文明可超前多了，你在你们那儿也应该是个特别厉害的人物啦。”

他一边踢石子一边走，完全是随口一说，却让范丞丞脸上掠过一丝痛苦的神色。

“不，我只是一个普通人。”

王子异露出了然的表情，类似于“okfine我不问了”，这又让范丞丞有点语塞。

他带范丞丞到家里去。

他家是个别墅，墙里镶有壁炉，原本都用天然气，现在没有人供暖，依然是烧柴，炉火必必剥剥的。范丞丞的眼睛滴溜溜转，看王子异热情地拿出一只草莓熊，“这个你喜欢吗？送给你。”咵嚓往他手里一塞，“你大老远的来，需要倒倒时差吧，认床不要紧，抱个东西就能睡着了。”

“我不想睡觉。”范丞丞说。

“那你在我家休息会儿好吗？熟悉之前不要随便出门，丞丞，外面蛮危险的。”

他认真叮嘱，范丞丞只好点头。

“那我现在出门，你随便看看故事书吧，那边冰箱里有吃的。”

在那颗星球上的事，他显然不太愿意说，于是王子异有一些自己的想象，长翅膀的粉色独角兽、泡完后让人忘却痛楚的热泉、空气里水氧浓度也与地球不同，引力也不同，或许人可以快活地飘在天上，谁都可以，不需要燃料，因为可以自然飞。

“不需要燃料，因为可以自然飞！——丞丞，回见！”他叼着面包出去，含糊不清地唱，一边开门一边拉上鞋帮子。

02.

范丞丞等他回来，坐在炉火旁边看一本童话，看来看去，最喜欢的还是白雪公主，但是王子好像只在故事里出现了最后一瞬间，作用仅仅是救了她。仅仅这样，他们就幸福地生活在一起了。

地球人的想法是这样的吗？

到下午，他已经一路看到了英格尔，那个踩面包的女孩儿的故事，看得很难受，这时王子异才终于回家来。他挺高兴，带着范丞丞出去逛街，介绍给他的朋友们。

林彦俊是沿路一家面包店的男青年，本人长得也像一个刚出炉的软面包。

范丞丞问他们是怎么认识的。

“这个说来话长，上国中的时候，他因为人太好，被看不惯，在校外被围剿，十个人打一个，我看不过去跑上去帮忙，一上去就解决了，”林彦俊说，“变成五个打我，五个打他。”

范丞丞眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

“开玩笑开玩笑，”这名青年挠挠头，很困扰，看样子根本不会处理他这种语言文化有隔阂的人，“真实情况是这样子啦，我学过武术，子异也会散打，我打五个他打五个。”

王子异眼睛里充满了温和的不赞同。

他又带着范丞丞去了一个废弃仓库，里面是叮叮咚咚的声音，王子异喊，我的bro，在吗。后面探出个脑袋来，一个长发的单眼皮女孩，从挺高的大家伙上跳下来，伸出拳头跟他做了个pound fist。

“Lexie，”王子异说，“这是丞丞。”

女孩摘下手套来，跟他握了握手。

“你们这是造飞船呢？”范丞丞问。

“这事不能告诉你，高级机密。”后面又走出来一位男的，戴着个颈托，“本来可以再快点。”

“谁看不出来呀。”

仓库里很热，王子异脱了衣服放在一边，穿一件黑色短袖，两条胳膊白生生的，一看就十年没见光。胳膊上长了几个痘痘，其中一颗在结疤了，竟然结成个爱心形状。锁骨像两把出鞘的钢刀，胸则是很有分量的样子，胸口也有颗小小的爱心痣。

范丞丞从这些人的零星的对话中知道，诺亚方舟不知道去哪里了，或者到了很远的地方，或者迷失了路线，总之没有任何东西回来接他们，地球已经成为被遗弃的孤岛。

03.

漫无目的地逛到第二周，范丞丞才第一次明白所谓的“祭祀工作人员”是何意思，非常令人费解，说来话长。简而言之：这是一个信奉钢管之神的小岛。

一圈篝火中央竖着一根钢管。王子异坐在旁边的帐篷门口。

这是范丞丞第一次看到他化舞台妆的样子。

外面包着一件厚厚的棉衣，他垂着脑袋，半长头发湿湿淌下来，有几缕垂在脸侧，像乌溜的蛇，左眼顺着上下的轮廓拉出一个银色的交叉，X。耳垂上夹着亮晶晶的长条坠子。这造型甚至模糊了性别的界限，他曲着双腿坐在那儿，像冬天等候着拍摄夏天戏份的女演员。

准备上场，脱下棉衣的时候才看到，那里面穿的是一件黑色露肩装。

鼓声破空响起。

他单手撑地翻起来，地心引力像火烫的手拽下他衣服，依次露出人鱼线、腹肌，再是柔软的胸口，雪白而且转瞬即逝，下摆再落回腰间，这一刻，其他乐器渐次奏起。那一段腰腹像老电影里情热的独白。

跳到高潮的时候，他半长的头发全部散开，遮住了眼睛，人像抽出线的木偶，朝天上看的只剩眼白，目光呆滞，膝盖着地，跪了下去，再倒在地上。

他手腕脚腕各戴了一只铃铛，动作时发出玲玲朗朗声音，裸背上纹了一水的红梅。

全然的、仪式感大过实质的献祭，如果真的有神，神也知道这些人不是真的想献祭什么，他们实际什么也不要，什么也不求。

荒诞感顺着向上跃动的火星，朝天空野蛮生长。

在看他跳舞的时候，在场的人都很兴奋，热烫的火焰撩熟面皮，白而柔韧的皮肉印在视网膜上。所有人都心跳加速，或者肿胀或者湿润起来，范丞丞看的很清楚，他的舞蹈里有一点点毁天灭地的企图，整体却还是囿于一种官能上的吸引，像一本揭开了封皮的艳情小说。不管在哪一个星球，高等生物都会给自己身上扯几块布，夜晚之外，装得像个不需要交配的圣人。

“只要我够疯，”他旁边的一位女孩显然刚刚嗑过药，眼神空洞地说，“王子异就是女的，世界末日就追不上我。”

“你很喜欢他？”

“是呀，他人真的很好，惊人。”女孩拿起两只杯子，自己跟自己走了一个，“在这个时代里，没有人会去做偶像的，善良是一种罪恶，他胆敢肆意地流露这种罪恶，真是牛逼透顶。”

她的话有点难理解。

“我们只是找个由头狂欢罢了，谁要信奉神明呀，如果有神明，它为什么对这颗星球上发生的事情视而不见呢？”

女孩摇摇头，朝他做出噤声的手势，目光转回舞台上。

王子异正盘在钢管的最顶端，手向背后拉伸着，伴随着人群和火焰的沸腾尖叫，像一只翅膀从后面被拧断的鸟，旋转着坠落下去。

经过不短的表演时间，他才从舞台上走下来，整个人汗津津的，像一面瀑布走到范丞丞面前。有人拿好奇的目光打量他们，范丞丞掏出一块手帕给他擦汗，迎面对上他因为十分健康而黑白分明、泛着水光的眼睛。

他递给王子异一瓶水，看着他喝下去，然后拉起他的手就往来时的路上跑。人群里爆发出欢呼，这欢呼并非全然是起哄，还预示着一场荷尔蒙交欢的开始。

他第一次进去王子异的房间，大红色的床。墙上是王子异小时候的照片，一家三口，还有大家族的合照，他别的地方都像爸爸，唯独眼睛是从妈妈脸上拓下来的。

此人脱离工作状态，就变得像一只乌龟，此时此刻他很困，也知道应该卸了妆洗澡再睡觉，但是他坐在梳妆镜边发呆，盯着面前瓶瓶罐罐，好长时间也不动弹。

范丞丞试图跟他聊天：“子异。”

王子异像惊醒似的回答：“嗯？”他揉揉脸，叹了口气，“对不起，我有点累。”

范丞丞问：“你为什么要在末世里做小偶像啊？”

“啊……我想要给大家一点力量吧。”王子异慢吞吞地说，“在我小的时候，地球会走到今天这一步是完全无法想象的。”

偶像在这个时代里是精神鸦片，人类大多数还在继续工作，维持着运转，下班了可以在超市里用很便宜的价格买到海洛因，除此之外，就是聚在一起看漂亮男孩女孩跳舞，或者和不同的人做爱。

他这份工作的工资是很微薄的，但据他自己说，以前在朋友的舞蹈室做老师，其实每个月工资就是一件衣服的钱。“我只是觉得自己有义务去做这些。”

范丞丞奇迹般理解了他的意思。

在他的星球，有一种火狐狸，会为了追求自己的配偶，不停地跳舞，像一团燃烧的火焰，一直跳到筋疲力竭而死。王子异就是这种火狐狸，他在舞台上唱“我全部的爱”，他的爱分给这颗星球上剩余的所有生物。

“这样的想法不会有些傲慢吗？”

王子异低下头笑：“反正不多久，我们都要死了。”

他脱下衣服去洗澡，露出今天袒露在黑夜里的红梅。近距离地看到这个，范丞丞有点愕然，他像千千万万个见过它的人一样，轻声问：“疼不疼啊？”

“还好。”王子异头也没回，两个字可能说过不下二百回。

那株梅花像某种图腾。

“子异，”范丞丞脱口而出，“我可以带你走。”

出乎他意料地，王子异回身，露出疑惑的表情：“我不想走啊。”

04.

范丞丞不是很怕冷，他的星球有时候比这还要冷些，他穿着一个黑色的麂皮绒外套，袖着手坐在外面，雪花不停地落在身上。

他独自在外面瞎走，经过垃圾场，看到一架破旧的棕色钢琴，这东西和他在家学的那个长得很像。坐下弹了弹，大约乐器之间都差不离，他发现自己弹得不赖，开心地摸索了一个下午。渐渐聚了一群人在周围。

王子异下班儿之后，从屋顶跑酷路过此地，蹲在一处插满玻璃的墙头听了半天，不少女孩说哇哦这哥们儿好帅。王子异有一点骄傲的表情，他实在腿麻了，才发出动静。

“丞丞！”

范丞丞起身了，伸手去拉他，他从墙上跳进松软的雪地里。

回家的路上，王子异跟他说初升的弯月。

“所有的东西，只有月亮从古至今是不变的。太阳有一个变化的传说：原本有十个太阳轮流上班，有一天乱套了，他们全部出现在天上，后羿射下了另外九个。但是月亮没有这种变化，我们抬头的时候就能看到月亮，大家看到的都是同一个，同一个嫦娥，同一个玉兔，同一个吴刚在砍同一棵树。我觉得这是一件很浪漫的事。”

他倒很适合到月亮上去。范丞丞想。

他的同事小朱好多年前去月亮上出过差，不慎被一辆名叫玉兔的破玩具车拍到照片，照片发回地球，是一个人牵着狗的影子，在当时引起学界震动。小朱因此还遭了那边的处分。

王子异指指天上。

“你看，星星也对我眨眼睛。”

“这好说，以后我回去了，就是我在对你眨眼睛。”

“那边应该很多人在等你。”

“我不知道呢，在那边，他们都说我爱撒娇，长不大。”

“你很成熟懂事啊，”王子异仰头看着天，天黑前最后一缕光落在他脸上，“丞丞，我虽然没念过几年书，但是看人很准的。”

范丞丞摸摸脸，很不好意思。

“你什么时候回去呀。”

“按你们这里的计时单位，是两周后，大概？”

王子异今天终于第一次弯起眼睛，给了他承诺：“那在你走之前，我都会爱你。”

他表现出一种因为有时限、所以相对轻松的态度，范丞丞此时突然觉得很平静，他问：“这话你对多少人说过啊？”

王子异当真想了半晌，才摇摇头，又坚定地补充：“没说过。”他很不会撒谎，这反应说明曾经有那么个人，或者大概不止一个，亲过，做过，但是仔细回忆完了，他没有说过爱他们。

“那我想要你只喜欢我，你能做到吗？”

王子异慎重地想了想。

“我，试试吧。”他说，“其实我也有……怎么说，情感的缺陷，比如我不知道想念是什么感觉。我没有想念过爸爸妈妈和哥哥们，我会想，他们过得怎么样，但不是想要见到他们的那种想念。”他揉揉脸，困惑地说，“有时候我觉得自己好冷血啊。”

“那我会让你知道的。”

他说出这话，有一种难言的快意，但王子异并没觉得受到挑衅，随口回答：“真的嘛。”

我收到告白了哦！范丞丞在视频的时候和姐姐说，王子异凑过来，看到他的姐姐蒙着一张唰白的东西。这是新型的头盔式面膜，让她看起来像个真正的外星人。姐姐跟王子异挥挥手打招呼，她用听不懂的语言说：西西也那么喜欢他吗？那你就把人带回来。

再扯两句有的没的，地球的气温如何，食物如何，诸如此类，碍于有地球人在一旁观看，半个字没提地球何时完蛋。范丞丞简单地给他翻译，王子异安静地听着，最后姐姐要去洗面膜，把视频通话掐断了，他掌中的模拟屏幕熄灭，黑雾像一面镜子，范丞丞看到他们的脸亲亲热热地挤在一处。

王子异在屏幕里笑，头一歪，搁在他肩窝里。

05.

“我的哥哥——我原来的哥哥，堂哥，是一对双胞胎。”

王子异家的书柜里有很多奇奇怪怪的书，反乌托邦之类，其中还有一些艳情小说，早都禁完完了，国家尚且还在的时候，出台过一个法规，大意是不能窝藏违法书籍，就凭这，甚至可以治他的罪。

书是哥哥的，并非他的。王子异现在也有个哥哥，因为长得很像，似乎大家默认他们是兄弟。

他只爱一个人是什么样，也很出乎范丞丞意料，没有浓烈到如何如何的感情，没有奋不顾身，就好似他自己也不知道怎么做，像充满仪式感的表演，模仿下三滥电影电视里的情节。

我是个小作家诶，范丞丞赌气似的，我需要有人教我去爱。

我也不太会呢，王子异好脾气地回答，我们一起想想办法，就是普通的那样吧？我有点想法，可以把明天留给我吗？

这个“明天”他散步回了家，走上楼是一条红毯，楼上飘下来一阵浓郁香味。当天晚饭是速食咖喱拌饭，随着科技的进步，速食咖喱也做的十分好。范丞丞想，人类文明若果真就此覆灭，也有许许多多值得惋惜的地方，比如牛奶面包、速食咖喱、小鸡蒸蛋器、棉花糖、书柜里那些上个世纪和上上个世纪的小说。

宇宙里也再没有最佳的位置可以观赏月亮。

王子异在冬天时过了生日，他的生日原来在夏天，因为时间季节的颠倒，现在变成了冬天，范丞丞用的是宇宙历，跟这个不兼容，一直没有搞懂。

“宇宙历……那就感觉不一样，”王子异说，“好像你有你的日子，我有我的日子。”

范丞丞还是认真准备了礼物。

他不知道地球上都送一些什么礼物，但是思及王子异是个活的衣服架子，这么搞应该不会出错，抬脚进了家比较大的店，买了一套宽松舒适的衣服。

然后他还去染了个头，作为惊喜，是一位名叫小鬼的朋友跟他说的：“地球上有句古话，要想生活过得去，头上总得带点绿。”

带着礼物去到趴体的时候，长得很像王子异的哥哥笑了一下：“我弟跳舞不穿衣服。”虽然这么说，还是收下了袋子放在一边，道：“谢谢你费心。”范丞丞总觉得他对自己有一些敌意，夹枪带棒的，按说不该是这样——这人可能有感觉他要带走王子异，或许他满脸就写着“我想带王子异走”。不管你来自哪个星球，这是男人的直觉。

生日歌环节之后，他吹熄了蜡烛，闭上眼睛许愿。

范丞丞吃蛋糕的时候悄悄问：“你许了什么愿？”

“不能说吧。”

“可以悄悄告诉我，我不是这儿的人，不用遵守规矩。”

王子异有点不好意思，凑近他耳边，小声说：“我许愿世界上不再有疾病。”他又缩回去，“别笑我，很不现实吧。”

范丞丞从厕所出来，去会场的一个凉台透气，碰到了王子异的好朋友小董，小董颇为惆怅，手拿酒杯，在看天上的云。

“很奇妙吧，云是碰不到的，云就像空气一样，你就算到了那个地方，也……”他找不出好的形容，略过了，“好奇妙的东西，可能像棉花糖。——兄弟，你吃过棉花糖了吗？”

“吃过了，子异给我买的，挺好吃的。”

董又霖笑了一下，从栏杆上撑起身体：“走吧，继续玩。”

晚上回家的路上，王子异一蹦一跳的，像跳房子一样，今天他绑了一个小熊的标价牌在脚腕上。

范丞丞就闲闲地坠在后面，安安静静观看这一幕，这是第一次他不想回自己家了。他感觉不到冷，但觉得很累，想要进到小别墅里，在那张红色的床上一直安睡下去。

从古至今，只有月亮是不变的。

岛上有许多关于王子异的传言，比如范丞丞在路边坐着喝热饮料的时候听见：他原先是个小少爷，说是家道中落并不准确，是从发射前的诺亚方舟上跑下来的，原因不明。

后来范丞丞直到离开，也不知道在最初的时候王子异为何放弃跟家人一起离开地球的机会，只依稀听说，他是在完全没底的情况下切断了自己的后路。

他的星球对英语知道得多些，他们观察人类就像人类看猴戏。汉语对他来说是天书，但先进到足以取代人的翻译器尽职尽责地转达了意思，听到这些的时候，他咀嚼的动作都停下了，香软的面包塞在嘴里，像一颗心悬停着，不上不下。

在此之前，范丞丞在度过一段难熬的日子，关于他的身世，他的背景，他的容貌，谣言具象化捆住他的身体，高高吊在空中。因此他出走到一个行将覆灭的星球来，打算学习一下乐观的精神。

旅行是与自我和解的过程——本该是的。

他是一个经常开心也经常不开心的人，早就打定主意让这趟旅途的底色开心一些。

但你怎么会开心，这颗星球马上要毁灭了，你接触的所有人都要死掉，你怎么开心啊？范丞丞有一点后悔了。

06.

王子异穿一件白毛衣，在阳光里安然坐着，一只萨摩耶坐在他的脚背上，像巨大的白色棉拖鞋。他手很大，能一手抄起一个猫，但是萨摩耶这样大，就不行，所以他胡乱地撸着狗。

“你好像一朵云诶，”范丞丞想到一个事，告诉他，“在我们的星球，都把云朵挂在屋里做装饰。”

“哇哦，肯定很好看。”

“你跟我走吧，子异，我的飞行器还有一个位置。你不是喜欢喂鸽子吗，我们那里也有鸽子，比这里的眼睛大，但是没什么区别，全宇宙的鸽子都会爱你。”

王子异还是老样子，温和地看着他：“嗯……还是不了吧。”

范丞丞沉默了一会儿，又说：“我骗你的，我不是什么普通人，你跟我回去，好吗子异？我可以保下你，没有人会难为你的。”

“我不可以离开他们。”王子异摇摇头，“其实我也想要去看看别的星球的太阳，看看挂在屋子里的云朵，但是我不可以离开这里。”

人类在范丞丞的星球，是宠物一样的存在，附属品。把他带回去免不了有一番波折，再者说他长得不赖，跳舞又很好看，是十分有观赏价值的宠物，会被叫到不错的价钱，被议论甚至觊觎，那样的环境确实不是他所愿，但他仍然要第二次提出来，试着说服王子异。

“你想啊，这是一个故事，我从天上掉下来，是你生活中的变量，我来了然后我又会走，那么从头到尾，可能什么变化也没有吗？”

王子异接过话头：“有可能的，我们认识之后，你有什么变化？”

他很自信地把目光落在对方的头发上，脑子不知道怎么想的，试图用范丞丞从红头发变成了绿头发这件事作为论据。

“我变得喜欢你啊。”范丞丞说。

王子异沉默了好一会儿，轻声地说：“我也喜欢丞丞。”

范丞丞实在没有办法了，王子异看着脾气好，其实是没办法说服的那种人。他往床上一躺，换了个话头：“那你这么喜欢我，我马上要走了，有没有什么可以带走做纪念的东西，比如地球的货币——”

“那不行，钱没有。”王子异断然拒绝，“你知道我很穷的吧？钱很珍贵的，要带纪念品，你把那个草莓熊带走。”

很快地，岛上的雨水变多了，他刚来的时候王子异说这里阳光普照，极少下雨，但一切似乎都在变化。

豆大的水从天上落下来，气温变得非常低，天黑得看不清雨的轨迹，不远处有辆车打着前灯，照亮的一小片区域，范丞丞的飞行器在宇宙里飞行时也是这么个光景，他趴在阳台看了一会儿，好像产生了思考，又好像没有。

“你来错季节了，这里杏花开的时候很漂亮。”王子异说。

范丞丞左耳进右耳出，出神地说：“今天——我听见路上有人议论你，感觉有很多人爱你。”

他也有一点厌恶他人的神情，他拥有王子异全部的爱两周时间，但其他人个个胜券在握，好像他们俩只是在玩一个恋爱的游戏，起不了什么风浪。王子异扎起头发在海里玩一会儿，早晚顺着涨潮回到沙滩上来，摘下皮筋，像湿漉漉的小狗甩甩头，继续回去做他的小偶像。

前几天就有一回，他在外面漫无目的地进行所谓采风，意外看到一家店里的王子异，他和朋友热气腾腾地说着什么，人群里有之前见过的单眼皮女孩，戴颈托的青年，王子异正趴在谁的肩膀上笑，突然像感应到什么，往外面看。两个人隔着一层蒙着雾气的玻璃对视。王子异嘴角的笑没有收起来，挥了挥手，但也没有要出来找他的意思。

他们像隔了非常远的距离。

“没有很多人爱我呀，”王子异说，“只不过爱我的人真的很爱我。”

“我懂你意思，”范丞丞想了想，“我那边也是这样。”

天气越来越差，夜晚变长，雨也消失无踪，雪天越来越频繁，最终连了起来——类冰河世纪来临了。这是人类能看见的最后一场漫长又干净的雪。白茫茫大地，他们拖手走出去，像世上最后一对小蚂蚁。

不会再有杏花了，冬天不会过去，春天不会再降临。

07.

“你的骨头和我们的相同吗？”王子异的巴掌松松撑在他肋骨上。

“差不离吧，高等生物都这种结构，比较完整。”

他家的炉火和被窝都很暖和。

“你为什么会姓范呢，”王子异又絮絮叨叨地说，“不过范在我们这里不一定是一个中文的姓，van，你知道嘛？像荷兰的一个中间名什么的，我在图书馆查了，荷兰语就是你掉到地球来，第一次跟我打招呼用的语言，你当时说，‘你好吗’。”

后来他在说什么，范丞丞有点听不清了，视线里是他看上去挺软乎的嘴唇、糯米牙齿，组合出许多温柔的形状。汉语应该是很美的，到底这是一种他并不明白的语言。范丞丞突然明白了想念的感觉，离开后我会想念他， 他安静地在心里这样断定，好像想念这个动作在此刻已经完成。

但他不确定王子异会不会想念自己。

王子异还在说话，他拽了拽窗帘往下看。

“不用关门，没事吗？”

“啊，我忘记了——”王子异从被窝里拱起来。

“你怕冷吧，我去。”

范丞丞披了件衣服，走下楼去关院子里的门，王子异站在门口看着那个背影，他在旋梯拐角迈步，消失，他吓得往前一探脑袋，看不见了，又转身跑到窗户边，往下瞧，月光清清冷冷浇注下来，范丞丞像一只黑色的小熊。王子异扒在窗户上，窗缝冷风吹进他的心里，他觉得好像他永远不会回来了。

“丞丞！”

王子异一贯说话音量很小，像怕惊动了每个分子里的宇宙，此刻放大了，散在凄惶的冷风里，几只鸽子被他惊动，扑棱翅膀在空中短飞。

“怎么啦？”范丞丞在底下问。

他回答没事，眼睛却盯住不放。范丞丞一会儿急急地上楼来，裹挟一身凉气，重新进入温暖的房间。“怎么啦。”他又问一遍，把人拉回床上坐下，裹上被子。

王子异露出半张脸沉默。

“……我太害怕了，”他轻声说，“我死都不怕，就是太害怕分别了。”

范丞丞看到他微垂的脸，眉骨投下阴影，一颗透明的水珠从阴影里跑出来了，沿着鼻梁侧边慢慢淌下来。

他心里有些震动，不合时宜地想，在他的星球，写文章已经不流行写快乐的时候就是笑，伤心的时候就是哭，总要弄一些花头，否则就是不够高级。但是我们怎么可以否认呢？不论在哪个星球，不论哪个物种，人快乐的时候就是会笑，伤心的时候就是会哭。

08.

范丞丞如期离开了地球，王子异一路搭着他的肩膀送他走，他的飞行器停在别墅的库房里，走的时候王子异给他打开库门，这哥们一手拎着给他装的特产，另一边单手就撑起了卷帘门，推到上面去。

他哥他弟和一些朋友也在底下送行，大家用力挥舞胳膊，王子异冲飞行器举起手，张开五指，又握紧一下，再张开，好像孤岛上求救的人在打暗号——如果是倒好了。但他们全部是快乐的，他前来取经，离开时仍然费解。

王子异的抓手手并不是地球人普遍打招呼的方式，隔壁的五岁小女孩跟邻居说拜拜的时候才会这样，他的手格外大一些，一抓一抓地，在人群里很显眼。但飞行器升空之后，一切都小得看不见了。

他以为分别很难，其实也就那样。

一段也长也短的时间后，范丞丞在一颗小行星落地。这是颗作为宇宙交通枢纽的中立星球，预备补充了足够的燃料再重新上路。他在燃料站外面换了货币，吃一顿昂贵而且糟糕的简餐——这个星球的主食是一种叶子做的菜，吃的时候让他想起大麻蛋糕，他不喜欢这东西，喜欢地球上的面包和牛奶。由此他又想起王子异，算算时间，地球上最后一场海啸应该已经发生了。

他换衣服的时候摸到口袋里硬硬的薄片。

那张拍立得照片，王子异绑着发带，比着六手势，而范丞丞自己竖起食指在嘴唇前方，嘘。翻过来，背面有字，墨水颜色灰扑扑的，看起来不像能保存很久的样子。

王子异的字写得像一个个整齐排列的变异蚂蚁。

“丞丞要永远开心快乐”

他突然觉得看不清东西，眨眨眼睛，眼泪就粘在睫毛糊住了，又有新的眼泪涌出来，仍然什么也看不清。

范丞丞闭眼尝试了一下，始终没法想象王子异怎么死去，好像换他躺在了水晶棺里，头发永远窗棂一样乌黑，嘴唇永远血一样红。范丞丞今后或许也会爱别人，但是再也不会有这样一场奇遇。

“你好吗？”他摸着麂皮绒外套的第二颗红木扣子，在玻璃上写，“你好吗？”

王子异说过，汉语有些地方非常狡猾，“你好”是一句十分陌生客套的问候，但如果后面加上一个“吗”，立刻把全宇宙最小心翼翼的温情注入其中，它就变得再暧昧也没有了。

外面非常冷，玻璃上写的汉字像泪水流下来，他看了半晌，木然地收起通红的手指。

王子异的狡猾难以用逻辑叙述：此刻过后，他永远22岁，永远善良，永远干净，永远年轻而永远姿态漂亮，他安稳地睡在远处，悬停在寂静无声的宇宙里，长眠在他人用肋骨铸成的神龛中，死去的时候要最宝贵无暇的真心，再一颗蓝色的星球做陪葬。

他微笑着认真说，“可以把明天留给我吗”，说出来的一刻，已经拿走此后所有的明天。

他好坏啊！范丞丞心想，在我认识的所有人里面，其实他才是最坏的了。

他鼻子很酸，但忍了回去，调整飞行器，迎接冰河段的电子暴雨，再过去就是家了。之后他就要见到暌违许久的伙伴们，他们会准备很多吃的喝的，为他接风，他们将聚众吸食叶绿素，倒得横七竖八，在极寒的夜晚，他要脚步飘忽，回到天花板飘着云朵的房间里去。

Fin.

2019/04


End file.
